This invention relates to a firebox provided with an automatic fuel feeding system and is an improvement over my previous firebox design as shown in U.S. Pat. No. DES 270,370 of Aug. 30, 1983.
Fireboxes used for heating purposes have enjoyed a new resurgence with the onset of the ecology movement and the desire to avoid the burning of fossil fuels. Additionally, these fireboxes have utility as smelters to liquify metals used in foundry work by blacksmiths, farmers and hobbyists as well as for reclamation and recycling purposes.
Because of their size and the amount of heat to be generated, operation of fireboxes for heating homes, cabins, rooms, etc. has been limited. This is due to the fact that these fireboxes have to be frequently refueled and de-ashed. Consequently, their use as heaters for human comfort has not been a big success.
It is an object of the instant invention to provide a firebox that can provide heating for a long period of time without the previously mandated hand refueling, stoking and repeated ash removal.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a firebox capable of burning many different types of fuel, such as wood chips, pressed paper, briquettes, pelletized combustible material, etc.
Additionally, the firebox of this invention is capable of assisting with a solution to the pollution problem by being able to burn aerosol cans, oil filters, tires and other contaminants. After burning the burned containers or steel tire wires can be recycled in a smelting operation. The fact that the container has been scorched, does not act as a detriment in the recycling process.
Objects of the invention are carried out by providing an automatic fuel feed hopper for storage of fuel and subsequent feeding thereof to the firebox.
An automatic stoking mechanism is also disclosed for movement of the fuel through the firebox as the combustion process progresses. As a preferred embodiment, the firebox is provided with a plurality of grates, one located vertically above the other. Pivot means are also provided to cyclically operate the grates to allow for the burning fuel located thereon to be progressively passed downward through the firebox from an upper to a lower grate during the burning process.
A simplified ash removal system is disclosed to provide for automatic ash removal.
Also provided is an automatic control system for regulating the amount of heat generated and to coordinate the automatic fuel feeding hopper system with the automatic grates for automatic and controlled stoking of the firebox.
An exhaust recycling system is provided to insure complete combustion and an exhaust gas purification system is also provided.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.